


Sunset on Sarran (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [18]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: The Ash Grove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset on Sarran (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Oh, I've seen the beauties of stars in their courses,  
Of planets and nebulae wondrous to see,  
But if I could choose, I would view the white horses,  
That danced in the foam by my home in the sea.  
We'd walk by the seashore and watch the sun setting,  
In orange and gold as it sank 'neath the sea,  
My father and sister, all troubles forgetting,  
As we walked on the shore line of Sarran's green sea.

I've new friends beside me, companions to guide me,  
But ask me of family - I'll say I have none,  
We once watched the sun set, beneath the deep salt sea,  
But now there's just memory, for they are gone.  
I'll never see father or my sister Lauren,  
Their bodies unburied, they lie there alone,  
But still I remember those sunsets on Sarran,  
On far away Sarran, the world I called home. 


End file.
